The Twist of Fates
by cathandsaraforever55
Summary: One top priority case can change the lives of two women forever. Cath/Other
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **The Twist of Fates

**Pairing: **Catherine/Other

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters of CSI. Nor do I mean any disrespect with portrayal of real people. I also do not wish what is written in this story upon anyone.

**Summary: **One top priority case can change the lives of two women forever.

**A/N: **I am once again trying something knew with this story. It was requested so I thought I'd give it a go.

This story is dedicated to _**Kitnkabootle**_. I hope you enjoy this story hun, and that it lives up to your expectations.

* * *

**Cath's POV**

Sighing I stand from my crouching position over the lifeless body at my feet to answer my persistent phone. "Willows."

An unwelcoming voice at the other end greets me, "Catherine it's Ecklie. I'm pulling you off of your current case."

I can feel the protectiveness and anger swelling inside of me. "Why would you need to do that Conrad?" My tone is chilling, and when Ecklie speaks next I can hear a hint of fear in his voice.

"We've had a new case come in. It's top priority, and there has been a request put in for a woman investigator. I want you on it."

I suppress a groan. I am already well into my second shift, and I promised Lindsay I would be home for breakfast. It's not often my teenager wants to spend time with me, and I was looking forward to it.

"I have to get somebody on this case before I can leave. What's the address?" I take out the pen and interview pad from the front pocket of my vest.

"The Wynn Fairway Villas. Use the VIP entrance. Brass is already there. Give him a call and he can fill you in." I hear the line disconnect in my ear without a goodbye.

I stomp out my anger knowing it will do me no good. Stopping I take a moment to think of who I assigned to what at the beginning of shift. No one will be free. I dial the number hesitantly, of a woman that recently waltzed back into my life. Our friendship has greatly improved since she did. Pressing call I put the phone to my ear. "Sidle."

At the sound of her voice I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. "Hey Sar, it's Cath."

"Hey! I wasn't expecting to hear from you." The kindness and joy in her words brings a smile to my lips. I never thought this level of friendliness between us could exist.

"Yeah, sorry to call during your shift, but I've run into a bit of a predicament, and I as hoping you could help."

"Sure. What's up?"

"Ecklie just called me to say that he is moving me onto a high profile case, but I don't have any CSIs free to process the scene I am currently working on. I was hoping that you could since you are qualified and work for a private business now. It would be the same thing as calling in a favor from Days as far as I'm concerned."

"Let me check with my supervisor, and then I'll call you back."

"Thanks Sara, I owe you. Breakfast?"

"It's no problem, and I'll hold you to that."

I exchange good byes with Sara and then move toward the officer on scene to fill him in on what will be happening.

I return to examining the body for evidence that might be ruined during transport. Looking up I lock eyes with Dave and send him a small smile. "He's all yours Super Dave."

"Did I hear you correctly? Sara may be rejoining the team for a night?"

"It appears that way."

"It's a shame Grissom isn't here."

"Mmhmm," I reply, but I've talked to Sara and I know that it's not. My phone begins to vibrate on my hip. "Excuse me. That is probably her."

I move away for privacy and pick up my phone. "Willows."

"Hey. I got the okay from the boss. I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"See you then."

When Sara arrives I quickly fill her in. I can tell from her expression that she has taken in every word of my rushed ramblings. "If you need assistance for any reason here is Ray's number. He's the most likely to be finished with his case. I don't believe you've met him yet, but just tell him I gave you his number."

"Okay." I pass Sara the card, and she rips her eyes away from the scene to take it. "Where exactly was the body?"

"Face down in the middle of the road. Do you have an empty memory card in your camera?" She nods and passes me her camera, and I pass her mine. "Everything I've processed so far should be in there hun. You have my notes. Call me with any questions?"

"Of course Cath. You should probably go."

I send her a small smile and give her a brief hug. "Thanks again Sar," I call over my shoulder as I get into my vehicle and leave.

I call Brass once I am on the highway. "Catherine, where are you? Ecklie called twenty minutes ago and said you were on your way." Jim says as soon as he picks up the phone.

"Nice to talk to you too Jim. I had to wait for Sara to arrive on the scene before I could lea…"

"Sara, as in Sara Sidle?"

"The one and only. I'm on the highway and should be there in five to ten minutes. Is that enough time for you to fill me in?"

"Not over the phone no. "

"Ecklie said the case is high profile. What am I dealing with?"

"An actress. She was assaulted outside of her hotel room. The injuries aren't serious enough that the EMTs had to whisk her away. She is sitting in her hotel room waiting. We are trying to make things as easy as possible for her. Especially since she is worried about the press getting wind of what happened."

"Are you going to give me a name?"

"Mary Louise Gummer."

"I've never heard of her."

"Oh trust me, you have," and then he hangs up; ending the conversation.

Brass meets me outside the hotel room and opens the door. I walk into a marvelous sitting room and scan the premises. "CSI Jones from Days already collected the evidence from the scene of the actual attack. Not off the victim though; that's where you come in. We also need a statement."

"Okay. How long ago was this called in?"

"About nine thirty." I glance at my watch and find it is almost midnight.

My eyes land on the fragile woman sitting rigidly in one of the living room chairs. Blonde hair is disheveled and brilliant blue eyes are rimmed red with tears. Bruises are making themselves present around one eye, on her left cheek, and on her forehead, but those are only the ones I can see. Dark red paths have formed down her temple, and from the right corner of her mouth due to dried blood. There is an angry red slash across her neck. The wound does not appear to be deep.

Behind all of the violence is by far the most gorgeous woman I have ever had the privilege of laying eyes upon. Brass was right I have heard of her. Sitting in front of me is no other than the legendary Meryl Streep.

I nod and smile kindly at her. "Ms. Gummer or Ms. Streep; do you have a preference?"

"No," Ms. Streep replies quietly. The way that she gazes at me with distant eyes, and an overwhelmingly lost expression makes me want to take the woman in my arms and hold her close. Makes me want to take her away from here to a safer place.

Taking a seat on the plum purple couch diagonal from the blonde I glance around the room for a moment giving Ms. Streep a few seconds to herself. Two CSIs I recognize from Days enter the room from what appears to be the bedroom. "Could you guys give us some privacy please? You don't have to watch the door Officer Daniels." I lock eyes with Brass and nod. He shrugs and leaves the suite. Once we are alone and the door is closed I return my attention to Ms. Gummer. "I'm Catherine Willows with the Las Vegas Crime Lab. I was hoping I could start by collecting the physical evidence such as fingernail scrapings, swabs, etcetera since it is time sensitive. Is that alright with you Ms. Gummer?"

"Yes, but please call me Mary, or Meryl, whichever you prefer."

"Alright. Feel free to call me Catherine." Opening my kit I put on latex gloves and grab Sara's camera. "I need to take pictures of your injuries first. Has anybody done that already?"

Meryl shakes her head no. I take picture of her neck, which being closer reveals, a hand print shaped bruise appearing on the sensitive skin around the gash. Her wrists also appear to have hand print bruises forming around them. Once I have taken multiple pictures of all of Meryl's injuries I look at her. "I know that this can be awkward, but I need to know if you have any more injuries Meryl. Under your clothing perhaps?"

I watch as she visibly gulps. "Yes," she says in a whisper.

Sighing I close my eyes for a second to compose myself. I wish I didn't have to take these pictures at all. After going through something as terrifying as assault I don't want to force victims to go through anymore.

"I really hope not to make this any worse for you than it already is, but when I am done with taking samples I am going to need you to take your clothes off so that I can photograph your other injuries. I have a fresh pair of scrubs to replace your clothing for now, or you can get some of your own."

I crouch down in front of Meryl and send her a reassuring smile. "I'm going to scrape under your fingernails now. If there is any miniscule piece of the perpetrator on you I don't want to risk missing it." I gently take her hand in mine. As I scrape under each nail I continue, "Usually I would take the statement first, however the circumstances in this case are different, and seeing as I was not the first CSI to arrive things must be different for the evidence's sake."

"I see."

"Before I continue I need to know if you were sexually assaulted."

"No…he tried, but…no."

"Thank you," I lightly squeeze the hand in mine that I have just finished removing evidence from. Meryl squeezes back.

I glance around the suite once more still amazed at what money can get you. "I'm going swab your wounds for trace. I will also need a sample of your DNA for comparison reasons. This might sting a little." As I swab the wound on Meryl's forehead she takes my free hand in hers. I don't pull away.

"This is a nice room," I hear myself saying in an attempt to distract Meryl from what is happening.

"It is. A little too much for my taste, but the production company is paying for it so I'm not going to complain. I'm here to raise publicity for my latest film. Do you have to wear this glove if you've already collected the evidence from my hands?"

"I should. Why?" Without asking she peels the glove off of the hand that is in hers before tightening her grasp on it. Since I am swabbing her wounds we are face to face.

When I focus my eyes on hers she shyly says, "I'm sorry. I should… I just needed human contact…" She sighs, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." A smile curls the edges of my lips and Meryl visibly relaxes. "I've heard that you were going to be in town. From my daughter I think."

"You have children?" I run the small piece of cotton through the laceration on her neck, and Meryl winces.

"Sorry. I have a daughter. Lindsay. She's seventeen. Do you have children?" I've finished with her injuries and I have Meryl open her mouth for a sample of DNA.

I place that in my evidence kit along with my gloves, inside a plastic bag, and close the kit. Through all of this Meryl has not let go of my hand. I'm finding that I do not mind this at all.

"I have four children. A son and three daughters; they are all grown up except for my youngest she is about the same age as your daughter."

"That must be nice. Lindsay can't wait to get out of the house." Meryl chuckles softly.

"It is sometimes, but then you just worry about them ten times more."

"I can see that. Do you want to call your family? Or I could call them for you." Meryl's expression becomes conflicted with emotions.

"No. I don't want to worry them when this isn't a big deal." I raise an eyebrow and want to protest, but I hold back knowing that it's not my place. Instead I rub the back of her hand with my thumb.

"I have to take the pictures now." I let go of Meryl's hand and am surprised to find I miss the contact. Shaking my head slightly I chase away the thoughts from my mind. I then pull out the scrubs, "Here you can use these to cover yourself while I take them. I'll start with your torso if there are any injuries there." Meryl stands and places her hands at the edges of her black t-shirt to slide it over her head. I turn to give her privacy and hold out a bag for her to place it in.

There is a knock on the door followed by Brass' voice, "Everything okay in there?"

"We're fine Jim, thanks. Sorry about that; he means well. Are you ready?"

"Yes," Meryl replies in a faint voice.

When I face her I try not to react in the way my body is suddenly begging to. I want to gasp at the deep purple bruises splayed across her abdomen, but at the same time I want to…I want to moan…

Oh no.

This is a great time for my libido to kick in. Meryl doesn't need this, but it is exactly what my body does not care about that.

I snap pictures trying to ignore what I am looking at. Creamy skin. Toned arms. Nice stomach. Black bra.

A victim of assault. A person. A woman.

Mary Louise Gummer

Meryl Streep.

"Done," I say trying to mask the desire in my voice.

Meryl slips the scrub shirt on. It is huge on her and covers her to mid thigh. She takes off her loose jeans and places them in the evidence bag.

I can see bruises on the insides of her thighs as well as the peppering of smaller bruises and scratches on her legs. When my eyes meet her stormy blue orbs I discover they are filled to the brim with hurt, and sadness. Fresh tears are building and making Meryl's eyes glassy. I feel like I am invading a very personal moment.

Which I am.

De-gloving one of my hands I hold it out for Meryl to take. She tangles our fingers as a small smile creeps onto her face. It is one of relief and gratefulness. "I'm glad that you're okay," I say without thinking. Instantly I know it is the truth. I'm not thinking of Meryl as a celebrity; I am thinking of her as a new friend. One that I would never wish this upon, and I am flooded with relief that the attack wasn't worse.

Meryl looks at me questioningly before shyly admitting, "I didn't think anything could make me feel better tonight, but I was wrong. Thank you Catherine."

"It's my job, hun."

"That is why you are here yes, but the reason for the way you are treating me, no." I shrug.

"Your welcome." Quickly I snap pictures of Meryl's legs trying my hardest not to make her feel uncomfortable. Her grip on my hand is tight, and I can sense the tension in her body from where I am standing. "I'm finished." While Meryl puts the matching scrub bottoms on I glance at my watch. I might be able to make it home for breakfast with Lindsay. "Do you want to shower before we talk? I can run this stuff to the lab and come back."

"Yes, but please stay…I don't…I don't feel safe here…please." I nod and tighten my grip on her hand.

"I'm going to call someone and have them pick up the evidence so that the lab can begin processing it as soon as possible. I'll make sure it is a woman so don't stress about that. They will be in here for five minutes at the most. Try to relax okay?" I want to hug Meryl, but I know that isn't appropriate. Many things that I have done so far have not been appropriate behavior for work. I befriended a victim while I was collecting evidence. I held hands with a victim while I was collecting evidence. Anything more and I would be worrying about compromising this case. Which I refuse to do. Meryl needs me to solve this.

"I'll only be a few minutes," Meryl informs me quietly. As she begins to walk into the next room I remember when I woke up in a strange hotel room uncertain whether I had been drugged and raped.

"Meryl."

"Yes?" She pauses and waits, but refuses to look at me. I have the feeling that she is trying to hide tears.

"I know that it will feel like he won't come off of your skin, but please don't scrub yourself raw. I'm right out here if you need me."

"I know."

Meryl re-enters the room dressed in a pair of black slacks, a simple white v-neck, with a dark blue, baggy sweatshirt over it. She takes a seat next to me on the couch. "Any better?" I ask quietly.

"Barely." I set up the tape recorder.

"Is it okay with you if I use this?" She nods. "Can you confirm that out loud for the tape recorder, please Ms. Gummer?"

Meryl turns toward me perplexed at my formality. I nod with my head toward the recorder and I observe as realization dawns on her. The recorder is on; things have changed. "Yes." She says in a confident tone.

I am surprised by the sound of it. Her expression has changed to one of indifference and I know I am now staring at the actress. Not the kind woman I have grown fond of over the past hour and a half. The only thing that alerts me to Meryl's needs is her hand once again seeking out mine.

"Can you please state your name for the record?"

"Mary Louise Gummer."

"This is CSI Willows obtaining a statement from Ms. Gummer after she was assaulted outside of her hotel room on November 27, 2009. Ms. Gummer, I have been given permission to tell you that there has been a break in your case. CSI Jones earlier collected the security footage from the elevator and it looks as if we might have a photo of your attacker. A broadcast has been put out to keep an eye out for a man matching his description. Can you please tell me in as much detail as possible what happened Ms. Gummer?"

"I was coming back from a press conference and dinner around nine. I heard shuffling behind me as I reached my door so I looked over my shoulder, but saw nothing. I wrote it off as my imagination playing tricks on me. The next thing I knew I was being pinned to the wall by my neck. I struggled against the man. All I could smell was the stench of his aftershave and alcohol. I pulled, pushed, and scraped at his arms, and somehow managed to get free. I started to run toward the elevator when he tackled me taking us both down. While he pinned my wrists to the ground with one hand her took out a knife with his other." I carefully watch Meryl. She has gone into a trance like state. "He pressed the metal against my neck and I could feel it biting into my skin. Knowing that he no longer had to restrain my wrists he used his other hand to unzip my pants. He tried to yank them down and I started to struggle again. He hit me a few times in the face, but at that point I could hardly feel it. All I could hear was my mind screaming 'no!' He would have continued if a ringing noise hadn't come from the elevator making him nervous. Instead he stood up and kicked me in the sides until I was certain he had broken all of my ribs, before fleeing. I managed to get myself inside the hotel room before I blacked out from pain. When I came around I called the police."

Tears have begun to trickle down Meryl's paling face. "Thank you Ms. Gummer." Leaning over I turn off the tape recorder. Cautiously I reach over and wipe Meryl's tears away with my finger.

We sit in silence until her hollow chuckle fills the room. "You know I've played the roles of many women in horrible situations, but I never considered the possibility that one day I would be one of them…"

* * *

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **The Twist of Fates

**Pairing: **Catherine/Other

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters of CSI. Nor do I mean any disrespect with portrayal of real people. I also do not wish what is written in this story upon anyone.

**Summary: **One top priority case can change the lives of two women forever.

**A/N: **I am once again trying something knew with this story. It was requested so I thought I'd give it a go.

This story is dedicated to _**Kitnkabootle**_. I hope you enjoy this story hun, and that it lives up to your expectations.

* * *

**Cath's POV**

I rush into the lab. Running on empty adrenaline, nerves frazzled, and in desperate need of coffee. I can feel my body beginning to shake with the energy being consumed to keep me upright. My muscles scream in protest as I continue my journey to the break room with a dull heaviness and ache that is undeniably due to indescribable exhaustion. However I am used to it so the fact that I am on the verge of collapsing does not slow me.

I chuckle quietly at my luck when the scent of Greg's secret stash brewing reaches me. "I hope you plan on leaving some of that for me," I say to Greg's back.

"What's in it for me?" He asks as he turns toward me. He jumps back a little and tries to cover the action by leaning against the counter. I narrow my eyes at him. "Ummm Catherine when was the last time you slept?"

"Earlier today."

"For how long?"

"About an hour. Why?"

"Where?"

"My office. _Why?_"

"Before that?"

"I…" Sighing I look him straight in the eye, "I don't know."

He nods. "I thought so. Have as much of my coffee as you want. You look like you need it." As Greg leaves the break room with a coffee cup in hand he squeezes my shoulder.

I pour my coffee skipping the sugar and cream. I take the first bitter sip of the liquid; savoring the moment. I catch a glimpse of myself in the glass wall opposite of me. I cringe at the sight of my rather disheveled hair and the dark circles around my eyes.

I don't have time to cast disapproving looks at myself as I receive a text. Hodges has something.

As I enter the room Hodges visibly flinches as her runs his eyes along me. "What dark hole did you crawl out of?" My lips purse and I glare at him.

"You said you have something?" I ask icily.

He backs away from me slightly, "Uh, yes there was a mixture of fly ash and slag cement on the victim's outer clothes. I am assuming transfer?"

"I can neither confirm nor deny that Hodges." I know not releasing the case information to anyone except those directly involved is killing Hodges it always does.

"I've heard it is very high profile…"

"Could be…can you finish with your evidence findings? I'm guessing some kind of cement." He could just hand me the file. The presentation of evidence is unnecessary.

"Close. To be specific concrete. I'm thinking your perp is a masonry or construction worker. That type of occupation. Is it a celebrity?"I ignore his question and walk out of the room. Hodges' voice follows me, "Oh Catherine, Wendy is looking for you."

I skim over Hodge's report as I sip my coffee and wander across the hall to the DNA lab. I enter the room and Wendy looks up. "Catherine, I was just going to call you. I got a probable DNA match on the fingernail scrapings you sent me."

I tear my eyes from the paper in my hands. "Name?"

"Well there is a downside. It's only a partial match."

"So it's a family member."

"Exactly. There were thirteen alleles in common."

"Their child?"

"That's right. Now the man's name is Logan Pollock. He is in prison for assault on his youngest son. I've already called PD and requested the case files for you."

"Thanks."

"So the rumor is you've been frequently spotted around this place in the past couple of days."

"Is it really?"

Wendy nods. "Maybe you should go home," she suggests softly. "You won't be any help to your case if you can't think properly."

I open my mouth and close it again. I can't argue with that. "Maybe you're right."

As I rest my head on the pillow I try not to allow my guilt to plague me. I called Lindsay earlier and informed her that I wouldn't make it to breakfast. I could hear the disappointment lacing her words, and I haven't been able to shake it from my mind since.

Despite this I can feel my eyes closing. Sleep ridding me of the unnecessary stress. Just as I can feel the darkness closing in on my mind my phone begins to vibrate on the night stand. Groaning I grab the obtrusive object and answer it without glancing at the number. "Willows," I say assuming only work can be beckoning for me at this point.

I hear a sharp intake of breath on the other line. "Hello?"

"Um, Catherine, it's…it's Meryl." Her voice is shaky and her breathing is irregular.

I bolt up and throw back the blankets before I manage to ask, "What's wrong. Are you safe? Do I need to alert the officers on the floor?"

"No…no I'm fine." Sighing with relief I collapse back onto the bed. "That's not…I…I just don't feel…I don't know…"

I sense that she has given up on her attempt to explain. "Do you need me to call someone for you? Your family?"

"No," she whispers. "I wish I could explain…I wish I could have my confidence back…" I can hear the tears; see them running down her porcelain cheeks. I wish I could help her.

"I understand," I reply not knowing exactly what has come over me.

"You…you understand?" I can hear the surprise in her voice mixed with pain and sympathy.

"To an extent…last year I was drugged at a bar and um, when I woke up I was naked in an unfamiliar hotel room…It's about the loss of control, violation, and feeling like he's still out there watching you."

"It is. I didn't think…um this is rather personal, but where you, where you raped?"

"No…no it was part of a plot against my father, but you don't need to hear about that right now, right?" An idea hits me like an oncoming train, and I cannot fathom why it didn't occur to me earlier. "Meryl do you need me to come over?"

"I…would you?" Uncertainty fills Meryl's tone.

"Of course…actually if you want you could come over here."

"Okay," I can hear relief in her voice. It must be difficult remaining in the place where she was attacked.

"I'll come pick you up. Give me about twenty minutes." Meryl agrees and we exchange goodbyes before I hang up.

Groaning I pull myself off the bed and throw on a pair of jeans. Looking up I again catch sight of myself; repulsed I throw my wild hair into a loose ponytail, and grab a pair of sunglasses to hide my blood shot, black ringed eyes. There, unfortunately, is nothing I can do about my abnormal paleness.

I rush out of the door hoping the house I am leaving is not too messy.

When I get on the road I pull out my cell phone and unhappily dial. "Ecklie."

"Conrad it's Catherine. I'm pulling myself off Ms. Gummer's case."

"What!?!" He sounds outraged. "No. I'm not letting you."

"I don't want to risk compromising it. Ms. Gummer called and she is going to be staying at my house."

"What? Catherine what if you get subpoenaed? I'm not happy."

"What do you want me to do Ecklie? She needs me."

He sighs, "Fine I will put Riley on the case, but I want you supervising from the sidelines on this one. And I am ordering that patrol officers watch your house."

"Deal." I hang up fuming. I know I will spend the rest of the ride trying to calm down.

Nodding at the two officers outside the elevator door I flash my badge just as I did for the two standing guard outside of the VIP entrance.

I knock lightly on the door, "Ms. Gummer, it's Catherine," I announce; hoping not to attract any unwanted listeners in the proximity. Locks click from the opposite side of the barrier and an elegant, muscular hand draws me inside the room.

I cannot suppress my smile as my eyes meet Meryl's. "Hey," I say softly and cautiously place a hand on her upper arm. Removing my sunglasses I observe Meryl's stormy eyes widen slightly at what the accessory conceals. However she covers her reaction up smoothly.

"You look exhausted," I shrug. "You could have said no Cather…"

"I wanted to come and get you." I am struggling not to stare at Meryl's injuries, which in the span of no more than five hours have darkened to almost black. Creating the effect of vivid red marks on her face and neck. "You, um, might want to bring something to cover up," I motion toward her bruises. "If we catch our suspect the ADA will most likely want you to do a line up if you are comfortable doing so."

"Okay." Her tone is barely more than a whisper. She takes my hand and I find myself being led through the sitting room of the villa into an extravagant bedroom off the opposing wall. "Make yourself comfortable," she instructs before beginning to dig through a suitcase. I know that if I get remotely close to the bed I will fall asleep. So instead I take a seat in one of the harder, more for show, chairs near Meryl.

"I'm relieved that you called me."

"Really?" Meryl looks up at me with uncertainty. I nod and send her a small encouraging smile.

Glancing at my watch I say, "Linzz will be home in a couple of hours since she doesn't have ballet. Are you comfortable meeting her at the moment?"

"Yes," Meryl replies as she finally finds what she was searching for. She throws her clothes into a bag. "I'm ready."

"Okay. Oh, here, I brought you this." I pull an LVPD baseball cap out of where it is tucked in my sweatshirt pocket. Removing the sunglasses from my head I pass those to her as well. "Just in case." Meryl slips them on and I chuckle. "If you put on a hooded sweatshirt you could be the next Unabomber."

"Where did that come from?" She raises a perfectly shaped eyebrow at me. "And in Las Vegas?"

I shrug. "Why not?" Meryl's lips form a smirk. "Let's go." Vulnerability suddenly flashes through her blue eyes catching me off guard. Something is shifting inside of me. Fluttering in a welcomed yet unwelcomed reaction. I wink at Meryl, "Follow me." Tangling our fingers together I lead her out of the door.

I can sense Brass' curious eyes boring into me as I unlock the front door. Focusing my attention on Meryl a smile touches my lips, "You first hun." A shy smile grazes her beautiful features, and her eyes sparkle with kindness and gratitude before she steps inside.

I turn briefly catching Brass' eye where his car is discreetly hidden and shrug. I follow Meryl inside and lock the door behind us. "I'm not sure what you want to do…I have a few good books you could read, or Lindsay has a bunch of movies…there is also TV, or in the offi…"

My jittery ramblings are cut off by Meryl placing a gentle hand on my arm. "You are exhausted Catherine." Sighing I relax into her touch and silently respond by nodding. "I appreciate you doing this for me, and I promise you I will be perfectly entertained by watching TV while you catch up on sleep."

"Are you sure? I can make coffee, and we can talk…"

Meryl raises her eyebrows at me, "You. Need. Sleep," She states. Her words sounding remarkably like my mother's.

Slyly I smile at her, "Compromise?"

"What are you thinking?" Her expression is skeptical; however her tone is dripping with amusement.

"I will _rest_ on the couch with you while you watch TV. If I fall asleep, then I will sleep."

Blue eyes sparkle with a light I have not seen before as they roll. "Fine. God you are stubborn."

"I know," I reply with a cheeky grin. "The living room is right through there."

Settling down next to Meryl on the couch I pass her the remote. Her free hand seeks out mine, and I smile to myself. As she flips through the channels the comfortable silence is only punctuated by my yawns. Meryl stops on Ellen.

"Is this alright with you?"

"Yeah. I love Ellen."

"She is a nice woman. Her sense of humor is overwhelming." I smirk discretely. I've heard the same thing about the woman sitting next to me out of the mouths of multiple celebrities.

"What?"

"Nothing," I reply quietly and look away. At the moment Ellen is interviewing a flamboyant young man, Adam, I believe she called him. From the bit of conversation I caught he was on American Idol, and recently came out in a magazine. Apparently it was a shock to many people.

"I don't understand why it is such a big deal," Meryl states in a low tone.

"What?" I ask returning my eyes to hers.

"Being gay."

"That's because it's not. Or shouldn't be. Not in the way that society makes it a big deal, that is." I could tell Meryl about my own bisexuality, but decide against it.

She shifts so that she is facing me. "It's nice to have someone that agrees with me."

"A couple of people you know not so open-minded?"

Meryl snorts, "You could put it that way."

Sighing I venture, "I suppose there will always be at least one person who hates a minority for unjustifiable reasons."

"Mmm…you're very insightful. Also a pessimist." Meryl's eyes twinkle as she gazes at me.

"I wasn't always. Expect an optimist?"

"Can't say I did; not with your job. Maybe that's a sign that it's time for a change."

"Possibly, but I love my job. I enjoy solving puzzles, and I meet intriguing people every day. Why, are you in need of a personal assistant?"

Out of all of the horrors of the previous hours such a small comment causes Meryl's laughter to fill the room. It is a joyous sound, and Meryl appears genuinely happy with her head thrown back, laughter shaking her body. When a snort escapes her, warmth spreads throughout the length of my body. Her laughter is one of the most adorable and comforting sounds I have heard to date. "No unfortunately, I'm not."

"What about you? If you weren't acting what would you do?"

"Hopefully something with music. I love music." I consider complementing Meryl on her voice, but then I realize it might sound strange considering I am not only referring to when she sings. I know it is odd but for me Meryl's voice is soothing; it's beautiful.

"You probably get asked this a lot, but do you think maybe…maybe you could sing something for me?"

Meryl appears rather stunned, "Really?" I nod. "To be honest I am never asked that. Most people want to hear me doing accents, and my kids have fun picking on me when I sing."

I scrunch my face in confusion. "I don't see why. It seems like the obvious question to me. If you are willing I would love to listen to you sing."

"Of course!" Meryl's expression becomes one of excitement. "Any requests?"

"No. Anything you like."

"I usually listen to classical music. It helps me prepare for my roles, but…do you like ABBA?"

"Who doesn't? Has their music been drilled into your head for some reason?" Meryl quietly chuckles causing a smile to lift the corner of my lips.

"You could say that. I did love filming Mamma Mia! though so I can't complain. It was fun and lighthearted. I mean when was the last time you remember jumping on the bed?"

"Well about two weeks ago…" I wink at Meryl.

"Do you have a favorite ABBA song?"

"Hmm, probably 'Dancing Queen,' but I want you to sing the song you prefer." I watch Meryl as her mind flickers through her choices.

"Okay I think I know what I want to sing. I'm not going to sing the whole song since I don't have my back up girls."

I squeeze her hand. "I'm sure you will be amazing even without your back up girls."

"I'm not so sure. I've always said that sometimes I can sing and sometimes I can't."

I roll my eyes, "And I believe that you are only being humble."

Meryl puts on a mock pout before smiling at me, "Facing twenty thousand of your friends/ How can anyone be so lonely? / Part of a success that never ends / Still I'm thinking about you only/ There are moments when I think I'm going crazy/ But it's gonna be alright/ Everything will be so different / When I'm on the stage tonight/ Tonight the

"Super Trouper/ Lights are gonna find me / Shining like the sun/ Smiling, having fun/ Feeling like a number one/ Tonight the/ Super Trouper/ Beams are gonna blind me/ But I won't feel blue/ Like I always do/ 'Cause somewhere in the crowd/ There's you  
"So I'll be there/ When you arrive/ The sight of you will prove to me/ I'm still alive/ And when you take me in your arms/ And hold me tight/ I know it's gonna mean so much tonight/Tonight the  
"Super Trouper/ Lights are gonna find me / Shining like the sun/ Smiling, having fun/ Feeling like a number one/ Tonight the/ Super Trouper/ Beams are gonna blind me/ But I won't feel blue/ Like I always do/ 'Cause somewhere in the crowd/ There's you / Super Trouper/ Lights are gonna find me…"

Mesmerized I wonder if it is humanly possible to sing as well as Meryl does. "Wow," Is all I mange to say. However that's all it takes to create a hint of pink on Meryl's fair cheeks.

When silence descends it is full of content. Meryl shifts; moving closer to me. Our hands remain joined.

"Mom you're going to be late for work," I hear from somewhere in the distance. When the words register in my mind my eyes fly open. Lindsay is sitting in the chair to the right of the couch. Realizing I am leaning up against Meryl I look up at her and find that she is covering her mouth with her hand in an attempt to stifle her laughter. Turning back to my daughter I playfully glare at her. "Very funny Linzz."

"I told you it would work," Lindsay says to Meryl ignoring my comment. I run my hand through my hair and wipe the sleep from my eyes before sitting up and looking at Meryl. Sending her an unsure, apologetic smile I am relieved when she returns my gesture with one of her own, lightly squeezing my hand; which to my amazement is still tangled firmly with hers. The small action is reassuring, and I feel some the uncertainty seeping from my body.

"I see you've met my daughter Lindsay, and I can see that she is already being a bad influence on you," I wink at Linzz before mumbling, "Teaching you how to wake me up when it is unnecessary…" Meryl quietly laughs at my grumblings.

"Well if that's the way it's going to be I'll just leave." Lindsay stands and glances at me with sparkling eyes before exiting the room.

I detach my stiff hand from Meryl's and flex my sore muscles. I note that Meryl is doing the same. Gently I take her aching hand, and work at the strong muscles beneath my fingers. Looking up from my ministrations I observe as Meryl relaxes back into the couch. "You know," Meryl says quietly. I don't remove my eyes from her face. With her eyes closed I let my own study her face. Even without the blanket of Hollywood masking her she is a beautiful woman. I want to memorize her features the way they are now so I will forever remember a breathtaking woman, and not the Hollywood star. "I was surprised you didn't wake up when Lindsay came into the room."

A smile curls her full, oval shaped lips. "Why?"

"Well she walked into the room and let out a squeal so high pitched I thought I had gone temporarily deaf."

I groan, "Did she really?" Meryl nods and I sigh. "Sorry. I should have taken into account that she is a teenage girl and you are a celebrity. It's just…it's just I don't see you as a celebrity. At first I did but now… I guess I'm a heavy sleeper," I finish in a desperate attempt to change the subject. Instead of focusing on the sensation of Meryl's eyes on me I focus on the way Meryl's hand warms under my touch. The muscles relaxing to their fullest capacity.

"Heavy sleeper? You think?" Meryl asks sarcastically. Her tone changes to serious as the subject changes. "I like the fact that you don't think of me as a celebrity. That is the only thing most people would focus on." I chance glancing into Meryl's eyes. All they hold is care.

"I don't see why," I admit embarrassed. My eyes flicker to the dark bruise on Meryl's wrist that is clearly presented to me. Cautiously I run my fingers over the mark with a ghostly touch. Meryl's eyes have not left me since I commented on her celebrity status, and I gaze up her shyly.

Dropping her hand I motion for her to give me the other one. She complies and I restart massaging tense muscles. "Meryl I have t…"

"I like how you instantly called me Meryl." She blurts out. "I know that's what you are probably used to hearing and that's why," she continues, "but I like it. It's been my nickname since I was young." She blushes and looks away from me, but I understand what she was trying to say. Meryl is less formal. It is more like we are friends.

"It was an instant thing. I'm glad it doesn't bother you. You need to stop distracting me though. I'm trying to tell you something important." I smile at her.

"Okay, sorry," Meryl says in an exasperated tone.

"It's about your case," That sobers her up.

"What is it?"

"I've removed myself from the case, and it is being passed onto my colleague Riley Adams. I have gr…"

"Why? Why did you take yourself off the case?" Meryl sounds more upset than I would have expected. She rips her hand from mine, and crosses her arms protectively over her chest.

"I didn't want to risk compromising the case when it came to the court stage. I could have easily been subpoenaed. If word got out to the defense that you were staying at my house they would question my relationship with you. Anything that I collected after this point could easily be dismissed by the judge. I didn't want to do that to you. I didn't want to let you down."

Her lips are pursed. Eyes filled to the brim with emotion. "I'll still be supervising the case from the sidelines. I just can't be in contact with the evidence. Meryl," I sigh. "I'm sorry."

She nods vigorously, but refuses to look me in the eye. I stand up. "I have to get ready for work. The guest room slash office is down the hall. It's yours for as long as you need, or want to stay here. Feel free to raid the fridge, use the phone, TV, or computer. Lindsay shouldn't be any trouble."

I leave the room not allowing myself to look at Meryl, hoping that this won't ruin the friendship we were building.

I get in the shower and attempt to block out my mind and relax. I get ready in record time.

I go out to the living room and discover Meryl is no longer there. My next stop is the guest room. Knocking on the door frame I step into the room and close the door behind me.

Meryl glances up from her spot perched on the edge of the bed. "You look nice," she whispers.

My eyes flicker down to my black, pinstriped, Armani suit with a black silk blouse beneath the jacket. "Thanks." I had gotten a good deal on it. I frown at my mind's brief wandering. "Can you please look at me?" I request softly. Her stormy eyes capture mine. They are red rimmed.

"I…I don't trust anyone else with my case Catherine. When you walked into my hotel room last night, the way you treated me, I instantly trusted you. I thought, 'This is a woman who knows what she is doing, and she will try her hardest to get the man who did this to me.'"

"Mary Louise," I used her full name in hopes that my sincerity will register. "I don't know what to say." She smiles at me. "What?"

"You make it sound like you are punishing me when you say that."

I grin, "Sorry."

"Stop apologizing Catherine. For everything. Please?"

"I guess it's Meryl from now on unless I want to scold you."

"That sounds like a plan." Meryl stands up and moves closer to me. She appears uncertain. Her eyes flash from mine to around the room and back again. I notice her hands are fidgety.

"What's wrong?" I am not sure how to decipher her actions.

"Could I maybe…Could I give you a…never mind it was a dumb idea…"

Suddenly I break into a shit eating grin. Moving closer to Meryl I wrap my arms around her neck. " I would really like a hug. You know, to seal the deal that we're no longer upset with each other."

Mary rolls those gorgeous blue eyes at me. Her arms wrap around my waist as she pulls me closer. I am surprised when she rests her head on my shoulder burying her face in my neck. "I really am sorry Meryl," I whisper in her ear.

"I know," She mumbles into my neck.

I enter the break room with assignments. "Hey guys."I get a few 'heys' back. Nick and Greg are absorbed in some racing game on the X-box they've stashed in the corner. "It's a busy night. Off the game system." Both of them look as if I've just kicked their puppy.

"Nick I need you to take the B&E and then when you are done go process this suspicious circs case." I hand him the slips and he is gone. "Ray and Greg you have a 419 at the Palms. From what I've heard there is more than one body." Greg groans and begrudgingly leaves. Ray on the other hand is looking absolutely thrilled at the prospect of working his case. I roll my eyes and focus my attention on Riley who is waiting expectantly. "Has Ecklie informed you about my case?"

She gazes at me with a puzzled expression. Running my hand through my hair I motion toward the couch. I sit next to her and begin to speak quietly so I cannot easily be overheard. "I have pulled myself off my current case, and you will be replacing me. I will be supervising from a distance, and everything must be run by me before you take your next action. Got it?"

Riley nods eagerly, "Yes. " Her confusion has not left her face, but it has been joined by excitement.

"This case is top priority and it is of the utmost import…"

"Hey Cat," Sara says as she tiredly trudges into the room. "Riley," she nods her head once in acknowledgment.

"Hey Sara. Still working your case?" I ask kindly.

"I've hit a dead end. If you have a chance I could use your help. I'll be in the garage for a while."

"Okay. I'll be there in a minute." Sara's eyes dart between Riley and I. I know I won't get away without explaining to her. I smile sweetly at Sara. She returns the gesture, and I am rewarded with a gap-toothed grin.

When she leaves I focus on Riley who has an eyebrow raised at me. "What?"

"Nothing. What is important?"

I shake my head discreetly and retrace my train of thought. "Oh, right, it is of the utmost importance that confidentiality is not broken. Not even the lab techs are allowed to know the identity of our victim. I know usually if it slips to them it is not good, but we can maneuver around the fact."

"Wow. FBI?"

I chuckle softly. "No. But this person does value their privacy, and Ecklie will do anything to please them so that bad things are not spread about our wonderful town of Vegas. I will give you all of the materials I have so far. Wendy has signed a confidentiality waver since she handles DNA. Mandy has signed one too just in case. Hodges is going mad with curiosity. Brass is okayed. CSI Jones from Days collected the initial evidence. I only collected a statement and evidence off the victim."

"What's their name?"

"Mary Louise Gummer."

"Umm…"

"Meryl Streep." Her mouth forms an 'o' but no sound comes out.

"Why are you pulling yourself off the case?"

I sigh. "You won't tell anyone?"

"Of course not." The sincerity of her tone is enough to convince me.

"She is staying at my house until the investigation is over."

"That makes sense… I will catch the perp Catherine."

I smile at Riley and squeeze her shoulder. "I know you will."

The moment I close the door of the garage Sara's curious voice reaches me, "What's going on with you and Riley?" Her innocent chocolate eyes meet mine and I can't suppress the rolling of my eyes.

"She is taking over my case. It's top priority."

"Oh. Confidentiality an issue?"

"Yes." Sara holds my gaze understanding flashing in her dark orbs.

"Let me know if I can help."

"Trust me you were my first choice, but…"

"Ecklie hates me so it's a waste of time even asking." She finishes her tone dangerous with the thought of Ecklie. I smile sympathetically at her.

"What do you need help with?"

"You can help process if you want. I just wanted to spend some time with you. Is that okay?"

"Of course. Sorry I've been so busy lately. It seems I haven't had much time for anyone." I open the cupboard searching for a clean pair of coveralls. Finally finding them I move to the corner of the garage in fear of contamination.

"Catherine you're not going to just..." She is cut of when I unbutton my pants. Sara goes bright red.

"Oh Sar lighten up. We're friends. It's not like I'm getting completely naked in front of you. Plus if I go to the locker room I _know _someone will need me, and then we won't be able to talk. And I can't risk ruining this suit…just because it was a bargain doesn't mean it didn't cost me an arm and a leg."

"Fine," she mumbles while rolling her eyes before burying herself in processing the front seat of the vehicle.

I lay my clothes neatly on one of the vacated chairs. Putting on gloves I crouch beside the passenger's seat and begin processing. "So what have you been up to lately?"

Sara glances at me before replying, "Not much. It's been rather slow at work so having you call, and ask for help was a treat."

"Well I'm glad I can liven up your work schedule. Lindsay has been bugging me to ask you if you wanted to go see that, um, what was it, oh right, she wanted to know if you would go see Public Enemies with her."

"I'll give her a call." Sara sighs causing me to look up at her in concern. I watch as her eyes flicker over my face. I try to deduce what she is thinking, but she is not letting me in. "You seem happy today Cat."

I gaze at her puzzled. Mouth slightly open; uncertain of what to say, "Um…"

"It's not that you don't seem content most of the time. Lately though you were acting rather subdued. I didn't want to say anything, because I wasn't sure if it was overload at work or an issue with Lindsay, but today you are smiling more, and are more friendly than you have been. It makes your mood more noticeable."

"Oh," is my elegant response. My mind already wandering back to the woman staying in my home.

Walking down the hall with Sara I am listening to her go over the facts of her case, hoping that I can give insight.

"Catherine," I glimpse over my shoulder at Ecklie. "Call PD and request that your…" He pauses as he notices Sara. "We found your suspect. ADA wants a lineup done…"

"Conrad it's ten o'clock. Can't this wait until morning?"

"No. Get them in here." He disappears into his office as quickly as he appeared.

"Meet me in my office and we can finish this. I have to make a few calls. I'll be there as soon as I can." Sara agrees.

I duck into an empty lab and pull out my phone. "Hey Mom."

"Hey sweetie. Is Meryl up?"

"I don't know let me check." I hear a door opening and then a few seconds later knocking. "For you," Lindsay mumbles.

"Hello?"

"Hey," I find myself smiling and shake my head. "We've got our suspect. DNA is running through now, and Ecklie wants you to come in now for the lineup."

"Okay." I can hear the nervousness in her voice.

"Meryl you can do this." She doesn't respond."I'm going to have detective Brass come and pick you up okay?" Still no response. "Meryl?"

"I'm here," She says shakily.

"I will meet you as soon as you get here."

"Okay. " After a few more reassurances I hang up and call Brass. I inform him he will be picking up Meryl at my house, that he is to bring her through the back entrance of PD, and that I will meet them outside of the viewing room.

I dial my final number. "Adams."

"It's Catherine. I trust that you are aware that a lineup is being done."

"Yeah. Catherine I was going to ca…"

"You need to be in there."

I sit in the uncomfortable plastic chair outside the viewing room. I hear footsteps and look up to find Riley padding toward me with three coffees in hand. Standing up I rush over to help her.

I take two so that she can hold the third plus the Starbucks bag she has in her hand. "I wasn't certain how either you or Ms. Gummer take your coffee." I grab two creams from the bag.

"Thanks." I am grateful my hands are preoccupied for they are fidgety. It has been a long time since I have felt such apprehension, and the problem is I don't know why I am feeling the way I am.

There is a commotion of grumbling and orders being shouted down the hall. As the noise approaches us Riley and I both stand. Brass is coming down the hall with Meryl in front, and four junior officers. I rush over with Riley in toe.

Without my knowledge my mothering instinct kicks in and I take Meryl's arm pulling her to the side profusely asking her if she is alright. "The press found out," Is all that she can say before looking down at her feet.

"Oh hun," I respond so that only Meryl can hear. My hand does not leave her arm as I whip around to face Brass. "What happened? We are supposed to be protecting Meryl…I want to know where this leak came from, and when you find out I want to speak with the asshole personally." My body is tense and shaking with rage. Brass looks at me with shock. "Find them," is my final command. Spoken in a deadly whisper.

I can sense everyone's eyes on me, but the only ones burning holes are Meryl's. I block out everyone else as I focus my attention on the woman standing behind me. "I'm sorry this happened," I inform her as I attempt to calm myself down. "You can stay in my office until I can personally take you home, or the press disperses."

Meryl nods, "Meryl?" Her response is immediate as her eyes lock with mine. I glance around at our audience. "Can we have a moment?"

"Sure," Brass says with an edge. I know I overstepped a boundary, but at the moment I have more important concerns. "You four get back to work; Riley could you go to my office the ADA should be waiting? I'll set up. Catherine when this is over we need to talk." I nod my eyes not leaving Meryl.

"I'm going to find out who did this. I'm so sorry." Taking her hand in mine I squeeze it. Wanting to reassure her of the truth of my words.

"The downside of doing what I do is being in the eyes of the public. I prefer not to be recognized outside of events, especially not for something such as this." Untangling our fingers I cautiously drape an arm over her shoulders. Meryl willingly leans into me. She reaches across and links our fingers.

"You can make it through this," I whisper. "We will make it through this together."

"Promise?" Meryl asks in a tiny voice.

"Promise."

* * *

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: The Twist of Fates (Chapter 3)  
**Category**: CSI/Other

**Pairing**: Catherine/ ????

**Rating**: M

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters of CSI. Nor do I mean any disrespect with portrayal of real people. I also do not wish what is written in this story upon anyone.

**Summary**:One top priority case can change the lives of two women forever.

This story is dedicated to _**Kitnkabootle**_.

* * *

**Cath's POV**

A clock ticks in the distance. The rhythmic sound is slower than my sporadic heartbeat. My eyes haven't left the closed door since Meryl disappeared behind it, and my body has gone numb due to pacing. I run my free hand through my hair as my other hand shakes, while I struggle to hold my coffee cup.

My mind races and Sara pops into it. I remember telling her that I would meet her in my office. I grab my phone out of my pocket and send her a quick text apologizing for how long I am taking, and informing her that I don't know when I will be able to make it back to my office. My eyes flicker back and forth from my cellphone screen to the door.

I hear the telltale click, and my eyes race up to meet Meryl's tired, upset ones. I send her a small smile, and notice Riley waving me in behind her. As I pass Meryl I lightly touch her shoulder and quietly say, "I'll be right out."

Closing the door behind me I turn to Riley, "How did she do?" My voice is quiet, and the silence around us heavy.

"Good. She identified the right man, Justin Pollock. That doesn't mean as much anymore as you know, but it is enough for a warrant to search his place, and we will be interviewing him in about ten minutes. Are you observing?" I nod at her, and glance over my shoulder; hoping to communicate my need to return to Meryl.

"I have to talk to Brass," For the first time I notice the detective has slipped out of the room unnoticed. "And get Meryl settled in my office until I can figure out how to get her out of here without the press knowing."

"Okay. Text me when you are ready." I nod again and then rush out of the room.

Meryl has taken a seat in one of the chairs placed against the wall. Her eyes are distant, and tears are building within them. Walking over to her I kneel so that we are face to face. "Hey," I whisper as I smile softly at her.

Her blue orbs disappear behind heavy eyelids. When she opens her eyes again the tears are gone, but the sadness remains. Nothing can erase her sadness. "Hey."

"How are you holding up sweetheart?" A small smile grazes Meryl's lips and I blush, realizing my slip.

She shrugs, "I've been better."

I shake my head lightly. "I bet you have."

Standing behind the glass I glare at the man across from me. He is unaware of my presence, but I fear the rage boiling inside of me will change all of that. Riley's back is to me and Brass is standing off to the side. I shift uncomfortably as I remember the brief words we shared before the interrogation started.

"Why did you do it John?" Riley asks.

"I don't know what you are talking about?" His overconfident voice invades my ears.

"Hey! Don't play stupid with us. We caught you on camera. Tell us what you did to Ms. Gummer and maybe we can make a deal." Brass' voice echoes in the small room.

My anger flares like a monster rising from a deep slumber. This man deserves what he gets. No deals. No parole. Hard time.

An empty smile spreads across his boyish face. I've seen this look before. He has no remorse. He thinks he is going to walk out of this unharmed. He better think again.

He chuckles. "Well, you see the thing is I grew up watching Meryl Streep. My mother loved her, and I fell in love with her too." I can see the emotions stirring beneath his facade.

"So why not do what everyone else does? Wait in a crowd. Get an autograph and a photo with her." Riley's pose is defensive. I can tell she is trying to block him from my view. She must be talking to Ecklie, or Brass.

"I don't think you _really_ get it Ms. Adams. I love her. She loves me too. I was doing her a favor."

I can feel my restraint snapping. Before I realize what is happening I have stormed out of the small observation room and I am slamming the door open to the interrogation room.

Leaning over the table I make sure my face is inches from his. My demeanor is threatening, and I am sending him a glare that scares even hardened criminals. "You think stealing part of a woman's soul is love? You ripped it from her. Tortured her. You are a piece of shit that does not deserve to walk on this earth. I am going to promise you something _John_; if the justice system does not do it's job properly I will get you mys..."

"Enough." Sara forcefully whispers in my ear as she pulls me from the room. Flashbacks of Eddie's murder investigation whirl in front of my eyes. The last time I truly lost control of myself. The last time Sara had to save me from self-destruction and compromising a case.

I pull out of Sara's grasp and spin to face her. She is examining me closely; her emotions hidden behind her impenetrable barriers."Sara...what..." My mind is racing and my emotions are flaring causing me to have problems stringing single a thought together.

"What were you thinking Catherine?" Sara's eyes pierce mine. "Cat. What's going on? I haven't seen you lose it like that since Eddie. Not even that incident last year." She rests her hand on my arm.

I glance around the hallway and discover it is empty. "I don't know Sara. He hurt her in a way that is unforgivable. I can't bear to watch her like this. I...something in me is changing Sara, and I don't know what it is, but it's confusing. My body hurts all over with a pain I've never felt." I stare down at my fidgeting fingers. "A happy pain," I whisper. "I've never felt this way before Sara. I don't know what is happening, but I am risking everything for someone I just met last night." I look up at her. Gaze deeply into Sara's dark eyes. Her returning gaze is soft, caressing my emotions without words, and reassuring my fears. I've only ever met one other person that can do this to me. Meryl, and as I told Sara, I just met her last night; I've known Sara for ten years.

I walk into Sara's arms knowing that she won't pull away. She will be there as she always has. I am lucky to have Sara as a friend, as a rock; I don't know what I would do without her. I hold Sara close and she returns the embrace.

"I don't know what I would do without you Sara." I feel her squeeze me tightly before letting go.

"Let's go back to your office." I feel as if Sara is keeping something from me, but I am afraid to ask. I've learned that Sara will come to me when she is ready. Only disaster will occur if I push her.

I make sure I remain close to Sara as we walk down the halls. I place my hand on her lower back. "Sar, when we get in my office, um, there will be somebody there. I don't know if you've heard what has happened, but the press caught wind of my case. So the victim is currently, hiding, for a lack of a better word, in my office."

"I won't ask you to compromise your case, or I'm guessing your relationship with the victim. I'll see when we get there. I must live under a rock or something."

"You hadn't heard?"

"No. I didn't even know what was going on in the interrogation room. I heard your voice, and know your tone. I could tell something was off, and you were doing something you shouldn't; so I came in and got..." I open the door to my office and Sara freezes when her eyes land on the person behind my desk.

She catches herself and quickly recovers. If I didn't know Sara so well I wouldn't have picked up on her surprise, but it is there.

Meryl looks up and smiles at me over the top of her computer. "How did the interrogation go?"

"Em, alright I guess. There might have been a slight mishap, but nothing to worry about." Meryl frowns as questions dance across her face. "I'll tell you about it later. Meryl this is one of my very good friends Sara Sidle." I squeeze Sara's arm.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you Ms. Str..."

"Meryl. Please call me Meryl. It's nice to meet you too Ms. Sidle."

The phone on my desk rings. I want to avoid it like the plague. To run the other way, or hide under my desk, because I know who is on the other line. It is Ecklie with the repercussions of my slip up in the interrogation room.

"Cat you should probably answer that," Sara states in a knowing tone.

I sigh. "You're right. Excuse me for a second." I pick up the phone, "Catherine Willows speaking."

"Catherine. My office. Now." Then the silence of a dead line greats my ear.

"I have to go talk to Ecklie," I mumble. I make my way toward the door. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

Stepping into Conrad's office I prepare myself for the worse. Ecklie is sitting behind his desk talking on the phone. By the sounds of it he is talking to someone higher up on the chain than himself.

He motions for me to sit in a chair across from him, and watches me closely as he kisses his superior's ass. My eyes wander around his formal office, and I suppress the urge to roll my eyes at his sleaziness.

As I gaze down at the ground I think about Meryl. I know that she is in safe hands with Sara, but I would prefer to be the one with her. I can sense a hint of jealousy in the back of my mind. With that jealousy comes confusion. I feel as if I am missing a piece of the puzzle. The way I feel toward Meryl doesn't make sense. A connection like the one I have with Meryl, the level of trust we have in each other, does not occur in a matter of hours. It takes years and years to build such things.

Subtly shaking my head I look back up at Ecklie who is hanging up the phone. "Catherine I never thought I would have to lecture you on your conduct in the lab. Letting victims stay at your house, trying to do others' jobs, threatening a suspect; for Christ sake Catherine, Sidle had to pull you out of the interrogation room." There is a vein throbbing in his balding head.

"Don't even start in on Sara, Conrad, she is an amazing woman just because you don't like her..."

"Do you really want to keep adding to the list Catherine?" My grip on the chair's arm increases. I glare at Ecklie, but hold my tongue. "Last time this happened they let it go, because your ex-husband had just been murdered, and if I had been in a position to reprimand you I wouldn't have been so easy on you. I can't let this go Catherine, I'm sorry. A week off without pay. It should give you time to cool down."

"Ecklie, you can't do that! I have a case!"

"That you are being taken completely off of. I never thought I would have to do this to a supervisor Catherine. Riley is more than capable of closing the case. This way your testimony will not be compromised. Look at it this way, now you will be able to help the victim the way that you really want to."

"Conrad I..."

"Catherine I am giving you a break. This lab can't afford to lose you, but you need to learn that there are consequences for your actions. Grissom's not around anymore to cover your ass."

Opening my office door I find Sara and Meryl both laughing at someone's comment. When I enter the room Sara turns around to look at me from the chair in front of my desk. "I'm suspended," I say quietly.

I watch as Meryl's eyes go wide, and Sara jumps up to comfort me. "Cat, what about Meryl's case?" Sara whispers to me when she is at my side; her arm around my back.

"Riley will close it. Everything is there; the case is airtight. I will still be able to testify." As I answer Sara I hold Meryl's gaze. She nods at me. "Hey Sara, why don't you get what you need me to look at for your case, and I'll help you before I leave."

"Okay." I give Sara a brief hug, and whisper thank you in her ear before she disappears.

Sitting on the couch in the corner of my office I examine Meryl. Her stormy blue eyes remain on me and I have a feeling she is doing the same thing. "Come sit with me. Please."

I listen to Meryl's soft footsteps as she crosses the room and cautiously sits beside me. "I owe you an explanation." Looking up my hand automatically searches for hers. Her eyes are encouraging and curious. "Since the beginning of your case I knew I would be walking a fine line between ethical and unethical. Honestly I knew this the second I laid eyes on you. I shouldn't have become your friend, I shouldn't have become so emotionally involved. But I did, and because of that I watched as your case slipped further and further from my power. I...all I ever wanted to do was help you, and I was fine until today. As you know I was observing the interrogation of the suspect in your case, and I lost it. I stormed into the room and threatened him. If it weren't for Sara pulling me out of there I might have lost my job. Since I have been hands off for most of the investigation though I will effectively be able to testify at your hearing. Even if I don't, as I said earlier, the case is airtight."

"You risked your job for me?" Meryl's voice is laced with disbelief.

I nod. "We're friends right? " I squeeze Meryl's hand. She doesn't need to respond the look she is giving me says everything. The answer is yes.

"I have something I need to talk to you about too." Concern instantly floods my senses.

"What is it?"

"Don is flying into Vegas tonight." I can see her tensing. Waiting for a response. I'm not sure how I am supposed to react to this, but the longer I take the clearer it is that it is not how she expected.

"Who is Don?" I ask feeling as if I should already know this.

"My husband."

* * *

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

**Title**: The Twist of Fates (Chapter 4)  
**Category**: CSI/Other

**Pairing**: Catherine/ ????

**Rating**: M

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters of CSI. Nor do I mean any disrespect with portrayal of real people. I also do not wish what is written in this story upon anyone.

**Summary**:One top priority case can change the lives of two women forever.

This story is dedicated to Kitnkabootle

* * *

**Cath's POV**

My eyes wander down to Meryl's hand tangled so tightly with my own. I watch as my thumb drifts across the back of her hand. Her skin is soft; her hand strong. I am lost for words, but now I understand why Meryl was waiting for a reaction.

Crushed is the only way I can describe the web of emotions weaving within me. Floating silently between us is the knowledge that things between us will have to change.

Sighing I find Meryl's eyes and smile softly at her. "Okay." The distance forming between us is invading my mind and spreading like fire. Sometimes it is the tiny things that wedge between the solid bonds of two people and change their relationship forever. I hope that this isn't one of those times.

I try to pull my hand away from Meryl's, but her grip tightens. Glancing at her she send me a shy expression before placing her other hand over mine. "Not yet."

Leaning back on the couch I close my eyes and absorb the pain that is trickling into my heart. Though I don't know why it is there I accept it.

What I am feeling is foolish. I know I am the only one whose emotions are overreacting, because a loved one is flying in. I have become an emotional wreak since I met Meryl last night and I wish it would stop. "What time does Don's plane land?"

"Eight. Catherine why does it feel as if things are cha..." There is a knock on the door interrupting Meryl's question. I remove my hand from hers knowing it might be the last time I feel the comfort of it in my own.

"Come in." Sara steps inside as I stand to move to my desk. Through the pain life keeps moving; it never stops for anyone.

Peeking out from behind the curtains of my kitchen window I pick out all of the vehicles that I know belong to the press. "Hey Meryl?"

I hear footsteps behind me. Turning I smile at her. Meryl's demeanor has become more relaxed as the hours trickle by, putting space between her and her attack.

"I don't know if you should go out there. The press is still swarming." I glance at the clock. "Do you want me to drive around back and you meet me out there?"

"No. Let's just go, and get it over with. They are bound to get their hands on a picture one way or another."

"Okay." I pass her and run my hand up and down her arm before heading toward my room.

I come back out with a hooded sweatshirt and two pairs of sunglasses. I pass the sweatshirt to Meryl and a pair of sunglasses.

"Thank you." I smile at her and make my way to the front door. I know Meryl has her own things here, and it makes my heart flutter to know she is wearing mine instead.

"Are you ready?" Meryl takes a deep breath behind me and I look at her over my shoulder. I have to smile when I discover she is wearing the LVPD cap I gave her earlier.

"I guess so," She replies as she attempts to return my smile.

I open the door and put my hand on her lower back pushing her out first. I made sure earlier that the passengers side of the car was facing the front door.

Meryl rushes into the car before the press make it half way too us, but that doesn't mean there weren't pictures taken. By the time I am opening my door the members of the press are shouting questions at me across the yard. For precaution I lock the car doors before pulling out of the driveway.

I slam on the brakes in front of the airport; once again almost running over paparazzi. "He's over there," Meryl says quietly. I spot an older man with gray hair. I cautiously pull up to him while keeping my eyes on the maniac driver with the camera behind me.

Unlocking the doors I get out and walk over to him. I hold out a hand, "Hi, I'm Catherine Willows. It's nice to meet you."

"Don Gummer. How is Mary doing?" I pause at the use of her real name.

"The best that she can under the circumstances. She's doing better since she's been at my place. It's away from everything, you know?"

He nods and sends me a small smile. I smile back and help him get his luggage into the trunk. "I appreciate all that you are doing for Mary. I heard it was getting you into a bit of trouble."

"It is no trouble at all. She is a kind woman and a good friend." He glances at me at the word friend, but I ignore him.

I open the back door and he climbs in. By this point the paparazzi is crowding around me, yelling questions, and trying to get the first scoop. I get in the car and lock the doors. Taking out my phone I call Brass and find out if there is anything we can do about the press at this point. I pull out of the airport ignoring the fact that there are at least ten people in front of my car.

I glance at Meryl once we are on the highway, and I find her eyes closed as Don rubs her shoulders. I return my attention to the road not wanting to interrupt. I can feel my jealousy rising, and I focus on fighting it back. That is her husband, and he has every right to touch her, to love her.

Suddenly it clicks, and I realize why I feel the way I do. I'm attracted to Meryl, and not the way I thought I was. I groan, and out of the corner of my eye I see Meryl watching me.

My throat begins to close up as my heart races. I take deep breaths trying to still he whirlwind of emotions that has formed with my realization. Tears form, and I attempt to focus on something small. Something that won't remind me of Meryl, or the train wreck I am quickly becoming. But I can feel the weight of her stare on me, on my heart.

This is too fast. It is not normal. It is right. I can feel it in my soul. Through the mild torture I have experienced in the past day I know this is right. It is unexpected, and unwelcomed, but anyone who has met Meryl would understand it only takes a moment to fall in love with her.

I bite the inside of my cheek as tears dry in my eyes, yet a sadness settles in my heart. I feel a warm hand on my arm. Glancing over at Meryl concern dances across her face. I subtly shake my head and she removes her hand, but her eyes continue to burn holes in me. I sigh and pull into my driveway, and turn off the engine.

"Let me unlock the door first." I say while I watch the paparazzi swarming. I note the unmarked police cars, and officers stepping out of them. Just as I had requested. "That will give the officers time to block off a pathway."

"Okay." Meryl responds quietly. I catch her eyes and detect the sadness and confusion beneath her well placed mask.

I do as I said I would, and then walk over to James, the leading officer, who is quickly placing his men as the paparazzi advance. "Thanks for doing this James."

"No problem Ms. Willows. We have to do it more often than you realize."

I place a hand on his shoulder, "Good luck."

I help Don take his suitcases into the house. I can hear the nonstop flashes of cameras. "Is it usually this bad?"

"No. Most of the time there is one maybe two people. They tend to be good about Mary's privacy. But considering what has happened...it is headline news. Everybody wants to be the one to get the inside story."

Lifting a suitcase out of the trunk I detect a movement in the corner of my eye. My eyes dart to the doorway to discover Meryl watching us from inside. I send her a sad smile.

She returns the gesture with a smile just as sad as my own.

I am browsing my email when I hear Lindsay open the front door. It closes before her voice reaches my ears. "MOM!?! Mom why are the paparazzi outside?"

"I'm in the kitchen Lindsay; no need to shout."

She enters the room. "What's going on? I thought no one knew about Meryl staying here?"

"That's changed. I don't know who has leaked to the press, but I am going to find out. How was your day?"

"Good. We got the results for the _Kiss Me Kate_ auditions." She stops and I can tell she wants me to ask.

"And?"

"I'm going to be Kate." I look up, and she smiles brightly at me.

"Linzz that is great! I'm so proud of you baby." Standing up I hug her. It still gets to me every time I realize she is the same height I am now. "When is the show?"

"Not until the spring. I'll let you know the exact dates later. Where's Meryl?"

"She and Don are in the guest room."

"Who's Don?"

"Her husband." Lindsay looks at me with surprise. I can feel her eyes probing me, searching for more. As usual I have the feeling Lindsay knows more about what is going on inside of me than I do.

I sit back down at the kitchen table."Shouldn't you be getting ready for work?" Lindsay asks casually as she begins to search the fridge for something to eat.

"Do you want me to make you something?" She shakes her head no. "Linzz I won't be going into work for a little while."

"Why?" She ask through a mouthful of apple. I put my hand up and she tosses me one.

"I'm..." I've never wanted to have to tell Lindsay something like this. I don't want her to be disappointed in me. When she was younger she didn't understand. We didn't get along all of the time, and she was always angry. Mostly I fear with me, but now she is old enough to understand, and her disappointment will seep all the way through my bones. Reluctantly I inform her, "I've been suspended."

"For how long?" Her tone is questioning. Just as Meryl's has been since my miniature panic attack in the car. Their voices stir my guilt and reverberate in my mind.

"A week. It's no big deal Lindsay. I was out of line and I got what I deserved."

"What happened." She takes a seat in the chair next to me.

"I was unethical when interrogation a suspect. Let's talk about something else."

"Okay when did Meryl's husband get here?"

"Something else." I snap back. The look in my daughter's eyes let's me know she is aware of what she is doing.

"Geez someone is touchy tonight. I've got to go do my homework. I am going to be home late again tomorrow night I have rehearsal."

"Alright." Lindsay leaves the room. I hear her talking to someone in the hall.

As I respond to my emails my mind inevitably wanders back to the woman residing in my guest room.

"Hey" Her voice caresses my ears as it makes it's way into my brain, where her soft tone will be captured forever.

I advert my attention from the paperback in my hands to Meryl. I send her a small smile. "Hey," I respond before returning to my book, which has been begging to be read for quite some time.

"Could I talk to you?" I can sense the insecurity in her voice. My eyes snap up while concern floods my brain.

"Of course." I motion for her to sit next to me. Discreetly I allow my eyes wander over her form as she takes her place next to me. Her jeans are tight not leaving much room for imagination. Her t-shirt is simple and white, and hangs loosely and hugs tightly in all of the right places. I can sense the tension in the air surrounding Meryl. "What's wrong sweetheart?"

My heart flutters when that small smile appears on her face from my words. She opens her mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. "You are avoiding me. It's been two days Catherine, since you have said more than five words to me"

I bit my bottom lip knowing there is no use denying it. I was avoiding my own pain by pushing Meryl away, and refusing to spend time with her and Don. All I was doing though is stalling, because she will be leaving any day now, and I didn't get to spend time with Meryl. I'm afraid. I'm afraid that I will have to continually live with the pain of loving her for the rest of my life, because only that can explain the lack of time and commitment I have put into feeling this way. Or maybe I am overreacting; maybe being in the presence of someone famous did go to my head, and in a week everything will go back to the way it was before.

I don' know if I could live with the dullness of the past. I haven't been able to feel like this for as long as I can remember. I love, even my daughter sometimes, with a layer of numbness over my emotions. I don't think it means I love any less, because I love Lindsay more than anyone in the world. However the way I feel when I look at her; how my heart swells with pride and love; it's muted compared to what I could feel.

But with Meryl it's different. That's why my emotions are too overwhelming, because I can't remember the last time I could feel without a barrier. I feel alive again.

"I'm sorry. I was being selfish." I turn my eyes toward the ground; embarrassed of my actions.

"Why did you do it Catherine?" I glance at Meryl. She deserves the truth, but I don't think I can give it to her.

"I'm not sure." Her eyes tell me that she knows I'm lying. I feel like a little kid caught with their hand in the cookie jar. I want Meryl to know how I feel. I want to be honest with her because she deserves it. Then again I don't want her to know. I know there is no way that my feelings would be reciprocated.

"Catherine, please." I gaze into her stormy eyes. They are so open; so willing to let me in. Meryl needs to know, because I hurt her. I can see that, but there is something more behind, that something that is guarded and indecipherable.

"I'm...I'm scared Meryl." I try to get up. Try to run.

"Don't." I face Meryl. Her beautiful blonde hair is pulled back in a loose ponytail. My eyes sadly wander her beautiful face. Her high cheekbones. Her sparkling yet stormy eyes. Down the bridge of her slightly crooked nose to her oval lips. Behind the healing wounds is a breathtaking woman.

When my eyes meet Meryl's, truly meet hers, with no barriers my knees go weak. I nod and sit down next to her.

Meryl's gaze is shy when she reaches out and takes my hand. I intertwine our fingers without looking away from Meryl. My body is tensing; it's not able to ignore the fact that Meryl's husband is here. Any contact with Meryl feels as if it is wrong. Right but wrong.

"Where's Don?" Meryl tugs on my hand, pulling me back into the couch. I rest my head on the comfortable cushion behind my head.

"An officer called him, and asked him to go down to the station so that they could ask him a few questions."

"Probably if he's noticed anything or anyone strange in the past couple of months. Why aren't you there with him?"

She leans back next to me. "With my line of work, Catherine, we get used to doing things alone. It works for us. We've been together for the better half of our lives. It's not that I didn't offer to go, but he said he didn't want me to have to deal with the press again. If we had been more worried about why they were questioning him I would have insisted I be there."

I listen to Meryl. She doesn't have to explain herself to me like that. "You don't have to defend yourself Meryl. I know you have your own way of doing things. I'm not making assumptions."

I spot a smile caressing her lips from the corner of my eye. A smile forms on my own lips. "He also said it seems like we might need time alone together to talk."

"How are you holding up? I know it seems like I've been distant, but I was still worried about you. I still watched for the warning signs that you weren't doing well. I care about you Meryl."

"I know you do. I care about you too Catherine. That's why I was so worried when you stopped communicating with me. I am doing okay. I can actually get a few hours of sleep once in a while. Being here gives me a chance to distract myself."

"If you can't sleep you can always visit me. I'm used to the graveyard hours; I'll be awake."

Meryl's thumb gently runs across the back of my hand before tracing small circles against the skin there.

"I thought I heard you moving around last night. CSI Riley said the case should be closed tomorrow."

My heart clenches. "You're lucky. Cases never go this fast. Everything else was put aside for your case."

"I wish that it wasn't. Other people's cases are just as important if not more important than mine."

My gaze into her eyes. Fall as deeply as I dare to, "You are an amazing person Meryl," I whisper. Our faces are inches apart. My lips itch to kiss her. I want to know what it feels like. I want to know if Meryl's lips are as soft and plump as they appear. I need to know if there would be the crackle of electricity between us when out lips touch.

"Thank you." She is so close I can feel her warm breath flutter across my face. I pull back knowing the longer I stay near Meryl the more dangerous the situation becomes, and the more unpredictable my actions will become.

Meryl's hand fits perfectly in mine, and her arm is warm pressed against mine. "Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure." Meryl shifts beside me. If I didn't know better I would say she just removed more distance from between us.

I think about the movies we own. "How about _Out of Africa_." Meryl chuckles lightly. "Oh wait, you've probably already seen that one already." Her quite laughter fills me with warmth.

"Catherine?"

"Yeah hun?"

"Why are you scared?"

I look down at our joint hands. "Things are different. They have to be." Meryl surprises me by sighing and resting her head on my shoulder.

Quietly Meryl asks, "Do they?"

There is a quiet knock on my bedroom door. I glance at the clock; three o' clock. Setting down my book I get up and open the door. Meryl is standing in front of me. Her hair is disheveled there are tears in her eyes, and she is covered in a layer of sweat. Don is standing behind her, further back, his silhouette is illuminated by the light of the guest room.

"What's going on?" I can hear the panic in my tone.

Meryl shakes her head as tears stream down her face. She is gasping for air, and as she runs her hands through her hair I notice that she is trembling. "What happened?" My tone is sharp. I stare at Don expectantly.

"I think she had a nightmare. Mary won't let me near her, and she won't tell me what is going on."

"Meryl?" She opens her bloodshot eyes as new tears create a watery barrier before falling.

I hear Lindsay's door open, "What's going on?"

"Nothing babe go back to bed." I hear her whispering to Don and he replies. Lindsay's door shuts.

Cautiously I move toward Meryl. I don't want to upset her any further. "Meryl, sweetheart," Her eyes flash in recognition, "Can you tell me what's happening?" Sobs begin to rack her body as she crumples into herself.

I close he gap between us; my arms wrapping around her for support and comfort. Meryl's arms circle my back and her fingers grasp at my shirt. She leans into me, and I begin to whisper comforting words into her ears. I reassure her everything will be alright. I remind her that I am here and that she is safe.

Slowly I guide Meryl toward my bed. I sense Don's concerned gaze locked on us, but I ignore it. I attempt to forget that he is there. That he is causing distance between Meryl and I.

My legs hit the edge of the bed, and I turn Meryl and help her sit down. She clings to me; I can hear her gasping "Don't leave me. Please don't leave me."

"I'm not going anywhere sweetheart. I am going to help you onto the bed okay?" She nods, and reluctantly loosens her hold on me. I help her lean against propped up pillows and take a seat next to her. Sobs are still sporadically rocking her body. Meryl rests her head on my shoulder and tightens her arm around my waist.

I whisper to her; everything and nothing. I know that Don is still watching, yet I gently kiss the top of her head before continuing my perpetual stream of nonsense. It must be working, because Meryl is relaxing in my arms. Sleep is invading her exhausted body. Her embrace around me loses strength, but remains in place.

Don enters the room. I feel guilty running my hand through Meryl's hair, holding her closely, while her husband is worried sick about her. "Do you want to trade places?"

He perches on the edge of the bed and shakes his head no. Quietly he responds, "I can see why Mary speaks so highly of you Catherine." His eyes slide over his wife's sleeping form. "Mary needs to rest she hasn't slept well in months, but even less recently."

"Are you sure you don't want to sleep in here?" My mind screams that this is inappropriate while my heart yells at it to stop lying.

"I'm sure. Mary trusts you. You make her feel safe. She needs you right now. That's why she came to you."

"That's not necessarily true Don. The crime against Meryl was committed by a man. She might not be able to stand a man's touch at the moment. Not even yours. She could have gone to anyone as long as they were the right gender." Meryl stirs in my arms and groans before burying her face in my neck.

"But she came to you. If she has another nightmare tonight she will need you. I know that she is in capable hands, and I will be able to sleep because of that. Mary hasn't said so, but I can see you two are close. She needs a friend Catherine... Right now Mary needs a friend."

He gets up and leaves the room; switching the light off in the process.

There is something about Don. He is wise and he does not ask questions. It is obvious that he loves Meryl very much, and that is something I can understand more than I should. I like him, which makes the situation even worse.

* * *

TBC...


End file.
